


The King and the Lady

by Rajshree22194



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: Gen, Lyanna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajshree22194/pseuds/Rajshree22194
Summary: Lyanna is alive though it took longer for Ned to find her nearly dying of child birth complications.Robert is married to cersei.Robert comes to meet Lyanna





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lyanna is alive though it took longer for Ned to find her nearly dying of child birth complications.Robert is married to cersei.Robert comes to meet Lyanna

The newly coronated king had arrived at the gates of Winterfell.Though the war is over for two years still the tension in the courtyard is palpable. Robert is aware of the child she had birthed and my dear brother Ned has hidden him in the walls of the castle. They greet eachother warmly though not as they did last time they met. Robert wished to see me as soon as possible. We meet at the Solar and his face tells his expectations .The fool had thought I would come running to him. He tries to touch me and I cannot stop my natural reaction of disgust to show. He seems hurt by my gesture. 'Did you love him Lyanna' Robert asks. All I can say is 'does it matter'. He says he wants to marry me now and make me the queen. And now' his face is red from cold my laughter or anger I cannot decide maybe all the three. He is married I remind him and soon to be a father. He says he never loved cersei only me. 'And yet you bedded every woman you could find Robert. How is being king suiting you I think you have more bastards than fingers on the hands even more I guess'. I fought this war for you Lyanna not the crown he says. 'And Yet you wear it Robert ' I speak through my teeth.'Tell me Robert how are you better than Rhagear,who said to me you will be the queen everytime he forced himself upon me ,claiming I should be grateful for he chose me, tell me how are you any better than him. Atleast he didn't murder innocent babes tell me what was Elia's fault just being married to the wrong man and what did her children do.Their father had abandoned them at mercy of a mad king And they were butchered . your crown seeps with blood of innocents Robert .Tell me how do you sleep with all this and if you do peacefully you trully are the monster even worse than Rhaegar. And even if we marry and you keep aside your lannister bride what is the proof that me and my children would have the same consequence. Robert was in shock but before he could muster another word I started talking again ' And about Jon he is my son he may had dragons blood but he is a wolf so if you even dare to touch him harm him this war which gave you the crown would seem a child's play do you understand it Robert. Now go away to your precious castle for I owe you nothing . You didnt save me, my brother did and I am more thankful to Ser Jaime, for he killed the real monster who murdered my brother and father and all you did was rape and murder helpless women and children and because of you two more have lost their homes and roaming essos .Go away Robert for I have no pity for you, no love for you.' He left as he had come for he was now the king to seven kingdoms and he had lost the Lady he got the kingdoms for.


End file.
